Moments
by April-e-June
Summary: I Malandrini! Ancora una volta loro, ancora una volta con le loro avventure più folli e impensabili!E se ci fosse qualcuno che condizionerà le loro vite? Una ragazzina che si staccherà completamente dalla "Mary Sue"?


**Note delle Autrici - sempre**** discutibilmente utili:**

Salve salvino popoloso popolo del Web!*W* (Era tardi e non arrivava, ecco che sclera -.-' ndJames ; a cuccia cagnolino! ndIlaria ; non sono un maledetto cane pulcioso, sono un cervo. Magari quello è Sirius, idiota. ndJames ; senti cocco vedi di darti una calmata altrimenti..ndIlaria).

Dunque, dove eravamo rimaste? Ah,sì, salve salvino popoloso popolo del Web e cari lettori!*W* ( Voi dite che ce ne sarà qualcuno? Io ho i miei dubbi al riguardo..ndSirius).

A parlare con voi abbiamo in diretta sul Grande Schermo due ragazze, Ilaria e Giada e..aspetta, ma perché non parlate voi, razze di cervello di marzapane! ( Magari se ci passi la parola, menomato! ndGiada spazientita)

Dunque,visto che questi giovani d'oggi non sanno più apprezzare l'originalità e la bellezza di avere un narratore, un cantastorie, un menestrello che canti un po' i sonetti delle storie altresì dimenticate, me ne vado in pensione, e passo la parola a quelle due psicotiche senza controllo (della serie,"e mo so cazzi vostri").

* Le ragazze si posizionano nel posto della telecronaca e si schiariscono la voce*

Prova! Prova! Mi sentite! Si,ecco, bene. Weilà bella gente, qui è Ilaria che vi parla e dopo questo pezzo ehm.. abbastanza sclerotico,cercherò di fare un po' la seria : ( non contateci troppo.. ndJames ; ma insomma, la smetti o devo Cruciarti! ò.òndIlaria) come vi ha annunciato prima il nostro narratore che, ebbene sì, era proprio il Capello Parlante (finalmente andato in pensione dopo ehm.. parecchi annetti di disastroso servizio) a scrivere saremo in due, io e la mia fedele compare: Giiiiiiiiiada! Dunque, prima di lasciarvi al Prologo, vogliamo anticiparvi alcune cose. Si ma effettivamente stai parlando solo tu.. Orsù, ci tengo a dirvi che l'idea, i personaggi e la trama sono prettamente della mia amica sopracitata, io ho soltanto dato una mano per realizzarne la forma, la caratterizzazione dei personaggi e tutte queste cosuccie qui, ma l'IDEATRICE vera è lei. Quindi in poche parole, se dovete rompere le Pluffe a qualcuno, rompetele a lei e non a me! Ahahaha no dai scherzo, potete romperle ad entrambe, ma visto che sto parlando solo io ( come sempre del resto.. mi pare che avete capito che è decisamente logorroica ! ndSirius) vi metto in contatto con l'Autrice dalla A Maiuscola, ecco a voi, ladies and gentlemen, *rullo di tamburi*.. GIAAAAAADA! Dunque mi presento: webberini io sono Giada (e questo lo abbiamo capito ndJames). La nostra Ila mi ha dato una grandissima mano e senza di lei non avrei nemmeno avuto il coraggio di scrivere questa storia. (Sirius sistemati la camicia o qui non rispondiamo di noi! ndGiada) insomma sempre a farsi notare lui!

Benissimo, ora vi daremo qualche informazione riguardo alla storia, anche perché queste NdA a momenti diventano più lunghe del capitolo! Allora, in questa storia noi cerchiamo di NON perdere mai di vista il CANON (mai fu inventata cosa più meravigliosa! ndIlaria con i lucciconi agli occhi) , e per quanto ci è possibile non distanziarci dai caratteri che quel sublime genio di mamma Row ha donato ai nostri personaggi. Per quanto riguarda l'OC: insieme, io ed Ilaria, abbiamo cercato di far nascere un qualcuno che si staccasse definitivamente dall'idea di "Nuovo Personaggio" associato automaticamente alle Mary Sue. Sia io che Giada sappiamo che ai lettori non interessa leggere di una strafiga che non fa altro che muovere i suoi fluidi capelli perfetti, uno sguardo dei suoi sublimi occhietti a metà tra Bambi e l'Angelo della Morte e improvvisamente un Draco Malfoy, un Harry Potter o un Severus Piton (dipende dai gusti dell'autrice della Mary Sue) capiscono immediatamente di averla SEMPRE amata, abbandonando così il gioiglorioso mondo dell'IC e del CANON, per approdare in quello assurdo e incoerente dell'OOC. Il nostro OC sarà una persona come tante, piena di difetti e di pregi che perfino lei fa fatica a riconoscere, alle prese con le avventure quotidiane comuni un po' a tutti gli adolescenti del mondo, affrontado le prove di quella fantastica avventura qual è la _vita. _Ma come sei poetica Ila :') Bene gente, se siete arrivati fin qui dopo tutto questo sproloquio, sarete ben lieti di sapere che finiamo di tediarvi e vi lasciamo al che dopo aver letto ci farebbe davvero piacere conoscere i vostri pensieri sulla nostra storia, e Ila mi dice di dirvi di andarci giù pesante di brutto anche con le critiche, che secondo noi sono costruttive e noi le accettiamo di buon grado!^^ In poche parole, allenate un po' il ditino e non siate sempre così pigri (come sono io, del resto),farete contente due povere zitelle che trovano consolazione nello scrivere delle disgrazie altrui!  
>Quindi, buona lettura!:3 (Embè,era quasi ora! ndMalandrini)<p>

Speriamo che non sia così terribile, questa fanfiction! ^^'

Giada e Ilaria.

**Moments**

_Prologo_

_**Londra, Grimmauld Place numero 12, Casa Black**__._

Un'ondata di caldo afoso e deprimente si era abbattuta sull'Inghilterra, già da qualche giorno.

Ognuno sembrava impegnato a trovare refrigerio in qualche modo e, chi cercando di recuperare un po' di fresco con imponenti e eccentrici ventagli, chi barricato in casa crogiolandosi nella rinfrescante aria che offrivano i ventilatori, pregava in cuor suo che una tempesta di dimensioni apocalittiche si abbattesse sul Paese.

Ma al momento, non era questo il motivo per cui c'era tanto fermento in casa Black, nascosta agli occhi indiscreti dei Babbani con ingegnosi incantesimi che rendevano la casa e chi vi abitava totalmente invisibili a chi non fosse gradito.

La piazza sottostante era semi deserta, eccetto qualche gruppetto di bambini intenti a divorare grandi gelati coloratissimi, giocando allegri, come se quel caldo così soffocante non avesse alcun effetto su di loro.

C'era un'altra persona però, poco più di un ragazzino, che osservava quella deliziosa scenetta con occhi persi e nostalgici.

_Perché non poteva giocare anche lui con loro? Perché era costretto in quella dimora di fanatici, dove tutti sembravano considerarlo un insetto fastidioso e immeritevole di qualsiasi attenzione? Perché non poteva essere come tutti i ragazzini della sua età, possibilmente con due genitori a cui rimaneva un briciolo di cervello?_

Erano questi i pensieri che affliggevano il giovane Sirius Black mentre, per l'ennesima volta, se ne stava rintanato in camera sua osservando il mondo esterno e lo scorrere delle vite altrui.

Se solo James fosse potuto venire a fargli un po' di compagnia.. ma sì, come no, si sarebbe sorpreso di meno se i suoi avessero invitato un Babbano a cena.

Però forse una soluzione c'era.. com'è che diceva quel proverbio Babbano?

"_Se Maometto non va alla montagna, la montagna va a Maometto" _gli sussurrò una vocina maliziosa nella sua testa.

Ma certo! Che stupido che era stato.. perché accidenti non ci aveva pensato prima?

Un enorme sorriso a trentadue denti gli si dipinse sul viso, rendendogli luminosi e sornioni i bellissimi occhi grigi.

Abbandonò la sua postazione, il davanzale della finestra, e si fiondò sulle scale in mogano nero.

Perfetto, la mammina e il paparino erano fuori dai piedi. Nella casa regnava un silenzio lugubre e funereo. Nessuna situazione più ideale.

Il piano era questo: sarebbe sgattaiolato in cucina, avrebbe contattato James attraverso la Metropolvere e l'avrebbe avvisato della sua imminente visitina, poi avrebbe preso una bella dose di Polvere Volante e si sarebbe catapultato dai Potter; avrebbe preso volentieri qualche mezzo Babbano, ma doveva ancora scoprire come si usassero quei cosi.

Ormai aveva raggiunto l'imponente camino in pietra della cucina: si sfregò le mani, schiarì la voce, e proprio mentre stava per dire "Casa dei Potter, Livingstone's Garden, Yorkshire!", qualcosa lo interruppe.

O meglio, _qualcuno_.

« Io lo so cosa stai facendo. Tu vuoi andare dai quei Babbanofili ripugnanti. I Potter! » dichiarò una voce arcigna e strascicata, carica d'odio.

Era Regulus Black, il fratello minore di Sirius. Praticamente un insopportabile "cocco di mamma", il figlio perfetto che Sirius non era mai stato, il Serpeverde perfetto, il marmocchietto osservante di tutti le regole e Merlino solo sa cos'altro.

Sirius si voltò e fece roteare gli occhi. Regulus era più basso di lui di almeno tutta la testa, portava ordinati i capelli neri tirati a lucido e sotto le palpebre pesanti si celavano gelidi e acidi occhi di una inquietante tonalità grigio-verde.

Era praticamente l'opposto di Sirius.

« Fuori dai piedi, moccioso. Quello che faccio non ti riguarda. E non osare nominare i Potter. Ognuno di loro ne vale almeno dieci di te! »

Regulus serrò le labbra sottili, incrociò le braccia al petto e spiegò con tono altezzoso e carico di disprezzo:

« Ecco perché sono_ io_, quello che mamma e papà _preferiscono. Tu_ hai imbrattato e disonorato il nome della nostra famiglia frequentando quel..quel Potter e i suoi fedeli amichetti! Tu e i tuoi patetici amici di quel patetico Grifondoro.. "audacia, fegato e cavalleria"..tsk.. io dico che siete soltanto una capannello di svitati, ecco cosa. »

« Detto da te, piccola, insolente e insignificante pulce, la cosa non mi turba affatto. Almeno a Grifondoro c'è gente che ha abbastanza cervello da andare oltre le faccende da _purosangue _» rispose impetuoso Sirius, scimmiottando con tanto di gestacci la parola _"purosangue"_.

« L'hai voluto tu » sibilò Regulus, perfido « Kreacher! Subito qui! »

Alle parole di Regulus, si udì un sonoro _CRAC_ e immediatamente apparve un vecchio elfo domestico, che fece un profondo inchino (più di quanto le sue esili gambe permettevano).

« Avete chiamato il mio nome, padron Regulus? » trillò deliziato e obbediente, con voce gracchiante.

« Sì » asserì secco Regulus « Voglio che chiami immediatamente mia madre. E' una questione di vitale importanza. »

« Per lei questo e altro, padron Regulus » lo adulò Kreacher, e con un altro sonoro _CRAC_ scomparve.

Sirius iniziò a preoccuparsi, si torse le mani e ostentò un'aria fiera.

« Cosa diavolo hai intenzione di fare? » si informò.

« Solo rovinarti le vacanze, _fratello_ » ghignò tutto tronfio Regulus, che ora si dondolava fastidiosamente sul posto.

Sirius sfoderò immediatamente la bacchetta magica e la puntò a meno di un centimetro del naso del fratello, che non smetteva di ghignare soddisfatto.

« Ora vediamo se riesco a toglierti quel sorrisetto idiota dalla faccia.. » lo minacciò Sirius tagliente.

Prima che potesse procedere..

_CRAC._

Kreacher era riapparso, e insieme a lei c'era la signora Black.

Walburga Black era una donna algida e altera, i lucenti capelli neri erano legati in un severo chignon, la pelle diafana sembrava emanare un bagliore cattivo e i freddi occhi grigio-argento rilucevano sotto le palpebre pesanti,come quelle di Regulus.

Sirius non abbassò la bacchetta.

« Voglio una spiegazione su quello che sta succedendo. Subito! » sibilò lei ergendosi in tutta la sua altezza.

« Niente madre, sto decidendo quale maledizione usare su Regulus » azzardò coraggiosamente Sirius.

« Madre, stava cercando di scappare. Dai Potter! »

Walburga allargò nervosamente le narici e gli occhi divennero due fessure sottilissime, le labbra increspate. Assomigliava vagamente a un drago. Un drago decisamente furente.

Con un rapidissimo movimento di bacchetta, simile uno schiocco di frusta, fece roteare quella di Sirius; due funi nere come l'inchiostro lo strinsero alle mani e ai piedi, facendolo ricadere a terra di malagrazia,come un salame.

Regulus osservava la madre pieno di reverenza, e scoccò a Sirius un' occhiata cattiva.

Walburga Black si chinò veloce e graziosa a terra, e sussurrò melliflua all'orecchio del figlio: « Sai cosa ti aspetta se commetti qualche _errore_, Sirius. Non ti conviene metterti contro di me, lo sai bene ».

Si alzò con un movimento fluido rivolgendosi sbrigativa a Kreacher « Libera quel marmocchio insolente e conducilo nelle sue stanze. E fai in modo che ci resti ».

« Agli ordini mia signora » rispose untuoso Kreacher.

Detto questo, Walburga Black schioccò le lunghe dita e sparì, non prima di aver colpito il camino con una pioggia di scintille color vinaccia.

_**Due giorni dopo**_

_**Yorkshire, Livingstone's Garden, Casa Potter.**_

Nella tranquilla regione dello Yorkshire aleggiava un venticello fresco e piacevole.

Il sole riscaldava tutti con i suoi tiepidi raggi e il pittoresco paesaggio, spruzzato qua e là con pennellate di verde e giallo canarino, riposava tranquillo come la maggior parte dei suoi abitanti.

La porta laccata in color avorio si aprì pian piano cigolando e una ragazzina entrò a passi leggeri in quella che sembrava un'area di combattimento navale: libri sparsi ovunque sul pavimento, un baule aperto ai piedi del letto, calzini,foto animate, una tuta scarlatta da Quidditch, era tutto scaraventato nella stanza disordinatamente, come se si fosse da poco concluso un arduo duello.

« James! » sussurrò piano lei all'orecchio del ragazzo, momentaneamente invisibile sotto una massa di arruffati capelli nerissimi e con il viso affondato nel cuscino.

Niente.

Neanche se la casa fosse stata demolita si sarebbe svegliato.

Bè, tanto valeva riprovare.

« James, su,sveglia, sono le undici di mattino.. è arrivata una lettera per te..»

Un potente grugnito provenne da quella zazzera, e James continuò a russare, beato e inconsapevole.

Va bene, l'aveva voluto lui.

Di solito Meissa non era un tipo violento anzi, non lo era affatto, ma con suo fratello avvolte c'era bisogno di ricorre alle maniere.. _forti._

Si rimboccò con praticità le maniche e gli assestò un potente ceffone sulla nuca.

Adesso si sveglierà assolutamente, non vi erano dubbi.

Infatti, James Potter si girò, sbracciò per qualche minuto, contorse il viso in una smorfia e bofonchiò: « Ma no, Sirius.. cosa stai dicendo.. a me non piace il succo di mirtilli.. no.. NO!NON VOGLIO DEL SUCCO DI MIRTILLI.. ora basta Remus.. non ti ci mettere anche tu..no..oh no.. la Evans.. devo..devo..devo rimettermi a post…RONF.» e dopo poche frasi sconnesse si girò sul lato e ricominciò a ronfare alla grande.

Ora era troppo, decisamente troppo.

Meissa prese una decisione drastica ma era l'unico modo.

Si schiarì la voce con un gesto melodrammatico e urlò con tutto il fiato che aveva: « GUARDA JAMES! E' VENUTA LILY EVANS A TROVARTI! »

A queste parole James si fiondò fuori dal letto, inforcò gli occhiali e esclamò a perdifiato «Sì, sono pronto..eccomi.. dov'è? Sì..certo certo.. falla entrare! » e si passò una mano nei capelli, come se già non fossero abbastanza scompigliati.

Il volto di Meissa era contorto in una smorfia di disperazione.

« Com'è.. possibile.. che io.. abbia.. un.. FRATELLO COSI' TONTO! » gli ruggì a un centimetro dal volto.

« Sì.. hai ragione sorellina.. ne parliamo dopo.. dici a Lily che può entrare. Ma no, aspetta un attimo.. forse dovrei rendermi presentabile! » si affrettò a dire un James preoccupato.

Meissa fece un profondo respiro.

« Non-c'è-nessuna-Lily-Evans!E ora fila in cucina!E' arrivata una lettera per te, scansafatiche! »scandì lei furiosa.

« Sì ma.. non c'era bisogno di.. oh, insomma.. » balbettò James in evidente imbarazzo. Se non fossero stati nella penombra Meissa avrebbe giurato che il fratello era abbondantemente arrossito.

« Non provare a rimetterti a letto, eh! » lo minacciò la ragazzina.

Insomma, era una nanetta solitamente dolce e cortese, ma meglio non farla arrabbiare..

James camminò al suo fianco fino alla luminosa cucina color panna, dove si stiracchiò e si sedette su una sedia in vimini.

Ma c'era qualcosa che non andava. Si senti qualcosa di molto strano sotto al posteriore, come..un cuscino. Era seduto esattamente sopra a..

« UN GUFO? » esclamò decisamente sorpreso James, mentre un uccello dal manto grigio perla tubava indispettito.

« Sì, in effetti ho provato ad avvertirti che c'era posta per te. Ma tu hai continuato a dormire come se niente fosse. » rettificò seccata Meissa.

Ma James non vi prestava ascolto: aveva srotolato una pergamena giallognola legata con un nastrino azzurro cielo.

La calligrafia scarabocchiata, disordinata e ricca di ghirigori e fronzoli vari era perfettamente riconoscibile.

_James,_

_che vento tira dalle tue parti? Dalle mie c'è decisamente tempesta._

_L'altro giorno ho cercato di raggiungerti tramite Polvere Volante, ma quell'avvoltoio di mia madre_

_mi ha colto sul fatto e ha messo fuori uso il camino. Maledetta gargoyle._

_Qui è un inferno. Quell'insopportabile bestia domestica non fa altro che infierire. Mi sento in trappola._

_Mancano diverse settimane per Hogwarts e qui passano lentissime! Non vedo l'ora di ricominciare a tormentare Gazza!Quella sì che è vita!_

_Quanto vorrei essere lì con te a divertirmi._

_Postscriptum: Tua sorella è ancora arrabbiata con me per quella..ehm.. Fattura Tarantallegra dell'ultima volta!_

_Postscriptum2: Amico, ti dispiacerebbe inviarmi un po' di provviste? Qui mi stanno affamando e il mio stomaco brontola vendetta! A momenti mi mangio anche il gufo!_

_Postscriptum3: A proposito del gufo, fa attenzione: Ares è particolarmente nervoso ultimamente e potrebbe morderti._

_Tuo fedele amico e compagno di punizioni,_

_Sirius._

James lesse e rilesse la lettera almeno una dozzina di volte, e solo un doloroso morso di Ares lo ricondusse alla realtà.

« Ahi!Accidenti a te ,Ares! »

Meissa ridacchiò, e dopo un po' chiese: « Chi è,James? La tua adorata Lily! »

« Oh, piantala con questa storia. E' Sirius. »

« Ah. » rispose lei con un tono indecifrabile.

Sirius era il migliore amico di suo fratello,ed era ribelle, presuntuoso, arrogante, insolente e..insomma, era decisamente insopportabile.

Avrebbe anche potuto andarle a genio se non fosse stata per una "divertente" fattura Tarantallegra che gli aveva inferto l'estate prima, per gioco, ma era stato sufficientemente punito da un ammonimento da parte del Comitato per l'Uso Improprio delle Arti Magiche.

Dopo un imbarazzante silenzio durante il quale James prese a scarabocchiare qualcosa su una nuova pergamena, Meissa si informò, cercando di apparire disinteressata:

« Che voleva Sirius? »

« Dice che ha tentato la fuga ma quell'arpia di sua madre l'ha messo fuori combattimento» le rispose continuando a scrivere frettolosamente, mentre Ares era sempre più nervoso e agitato «Dannato uccellaccio! Stai fermo!» e lo afferrò con decisione per metterlo nella gabbia vuota del gufo di famiglia. Nel farlo si beccò almeno una decina di beccate su mani e braccia scatenando in James una voglia pazza di trasfigurare quella bestiaccia in un portafiammiferi.

« Che cosa intendi per _l'ha messo fuori combattimento? _Non gli avrà fatto del male? » gli domandò Meissa, questa volta tradendo un tono interessato e anche un po' ansioso.

James finì di scrivere all'amico e prese un piccolo nastrino rosso dal cassetto della cucina « Non me l'ha scritto, ma lo stanno facendo morire di fame! L'ultima volta la sua perfida madre l'ha cruciato, lei reputa questo tipo di punizioni _educative_. Tsè, quella è matta, te lo dico io! ». Con molta attenzione James aprì la gabbia dove aveva messo poco prima Ares, prese la piccola zampa tra le dita e con cura vi legò la missiva per Sirius.

« Bè, spero proprio che Sirius arrivi incolume al primo settembre » si augurò lei con un tono un po' arcigno, ma poi si ammorbidì: « anche se quella donna è davvero un incubo. Come può una madre arrivare a tanto? Le _punizioni educative_ di nostra madre consistono al massimo nello stendere il bucato o cose simili » si chiese perplessa Meissa.

Effettivamente Dorea Potter era completamente differente dalla signora Black: era una donna dolce e pacata ed era molto dedita alla sua famiglia.

James aprì la finestra e fece uscire Ares e mentre lo guardava allontanarsi « la sua famiglia ci disprezza, Meissa. Ci considerano dei Babbanofili, degli inetti, una vergogna per il mondo magico solo perché non disprezziamo chi non ha la magia nel sangue o chi ce l'ha solo per metà. Non ci considerano niente di più e niente di meno di _traditori del proprio sangue_ » e quando si voltò Meissa notò negli occhi del fratello rabbia. Rabbia perché si sentiva impotente, non poteva fare molto per il suo migliore amico. Rabbia per una famiglia così viscida e crudele e perché Sirius si meritava di vivere la sua adolescenza come tutti gli altri ragazzini della sua età e non come un appestato, guardato con odio solo per i suoi ideali. Mai una carezza o una parola dolce da quei genitori così rigidi e freddi; da quello che gli raccontava Sirius loro adulavano Regulus, il fratello minore. Altezzoso e austero come i suoi genitori, il degno erede della nobile Casata dei Black, sempre attaccato alla gonna della madre per compiacerle e dimostrarle di essere _lui_ il figlio perfetto.

Meissa rimase in silenzio e ripensò a quello che le aveva appena detto il fratello. Anche lei conosceva il fratello di Sirius perché erano allo stesso anno ad Hogwarts.

Era un affarino decisamente antipatico, non alto più di lei, sempre con l'aria di chi ha pestato una Caccabomba.

Meissa non piaceva a Regulus, e quest'ultimo non perdeva occasione di dimostrarglielo, riservandole sempre insulti del tipo _" schifosa Babbanofila "_ e cose simili; lei cercava di non farci molto caso, anche se avvolte desiderava ardentemente afferrargli la bacchetta e fargliela risalire per il naso.

Quando riemerse dai suoi pensieri vide suo fratello con gli occhi chiusi, la fronte corrucciata. Si stava mordicchiando le labbra: era segno che pensava a qualcosa di importante. A riconfermargli questa ipotesi fu il suo massaggiarsi le tempie, tipico di quando si spremeva le meningi a più non posso. Era come se fosse in attesa di qualcosa,qualcosa di molto serio.

Meissa lo osservava in silenzio seduta a tavola mentre sgranocchiava in silenzio un biscotto alle mandorle fatto dalla mamma.

_Ho bisogno di un'idea... .devo trovare un'idea per risolvere questa situazione... accidenti James,CONCENTRATI. Andiamo, James ti verrà in mente qualcosa..._

« James! Va tutto bene? » e lui aprì gli occhi di colpo, come illuminato.

« Tu come entreresti in una casa super sorvegliata? » le chiese serio e lei alzando un sopracciglio gli rispose « che cos'hai in mente? » guardandolo sospettosa.

Lui sbuffò un attimo « Non incominciare a fare la piccola detective! Rispondi alla mia domanda ». Era serio, troppo serio e nervoso.

Meissa ci pensò un attimo e le venne in mente una sola cosa « Bè... cercherei... mhm... di eludere la sorveglianza, magari? Insomma, io cercherei di creare abbastanza confusione da far concentrare tutti su qualcos'altro… uhm… diversivo? ».

A quella risposta un sorriso raggiante fiorì sulle labbra di James e, ignorando lo sguardo interrogativo di sua sorella, corse a prendere un'altra pergamena nello scrittoio del padre.

Scarabocchiò qualcosa frettolosamente, prese un altro pezzo di nastrino e si precipitò in camera sua al piano di sopra.

Meissa alzò gli occhi al cielo, rassegnata: James ne stava combinando un'altra delle sue.


End file.
